


A Year's Worth of Trouble

by MermaidGlitter97



Series: It'll Always be You Series [7]
Category: The Following
Genre: Babies, Birthday Party, Established Relationship, Gay Male Character, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Slash, Marriage Proposal, Non-Canon Relationship, Slash, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidGlitter97/pseuds/MermaidGlitter97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Twins are turning one, which means it's been a year's worth of trouble. Ryan and Mike wouldn't have it any other way though. But amid the presents for Chloe and Caiden there's a very serious one for Mike.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year's Worth of Trouble

Hats, check. Party decorations, check. Guest list and guests, check. Cake….holy hell they had forgotten the cake. Ryan ran through the list time and time again this last week making sure everything was taken care of. How the hell had they forgotten the cake? He ran upstairs and saw Mike getting both Chloe and Caiden dressed. He smiled and walked over placing his hands on Mike’s shoulders. “Hey, I was wondering where you went off to.” Mike said standing and wrapping his arms around Ryan’s waist.

 

“I’m gonna have to go out for a few minutes.” He said looking down at Mike and frowned when he saw that his face had fallen from a smile to a pout.

 

“But the twin’s party starts in half an hour. And I still need help getting everything set up.” Ryan nodded and picked Chloe up, bouncing her in an attempt to stifle her cries.

 

“I won’t be long, I just remembered something.” He said sitting Chloe back beside her brother and kissing all three of them on the head before walking downstairs and grabbing his keys. He got in the car and drove to the little bakery that was just a few minutes drive from his house.

 

“Good morning Ryan.” Julia said smiling at him and he returned it. It took a few months but Julia the ever annoying neighbor had grown on him. In fact she reminded him an awful lot of Max.

 

“Morning Jules, listen I have a super big favor to ask of you.” He said scratching the back of his neck and giving her a sheepish smile.

 

“You guys forgot Chloe and Caiden’s cake and want me to make one?” She said raising an eyebrow and walking into the backroom.

 

“Pretty much, I understand if it’s too late of no-” But his sentence was cut off as she walked back in with two small boxes and gave him a knowing grin. “How did you-”

 

“I know you two Ryan, I figured this would be the detail you overlooked.” He gave her a grateful smile.

 

“You’re a lifesaver Jules.” He said kissing her cheek and she shrugged.

 

“I know, I’ll see you guys later.” She called to him as he headed out the door. He had just gotten back in the car when his phone started to go off.

 

“I’m on my way Mike.” He said putting the keys into the ignition and pulling out of the parking lot.

 

“WE FORGOT THEIR CAKE!” He had to hold the phone away from his ear and laughed at Mike’s voice. He could easily see him flailing his arms around, probably knocking things over as well.

 

“Easy kid, I just picked them up.” He said putting the turning signal on and turning onto their road.

 

“You remembered?” Mike’s voice holding disbelief.

 

“Not exactly, Julia did and already had them made.” He said pulling into the driveway and waving at Claire and Joey.

 

“I told you it was nice to have friends.” Mike sounded quite proud of himself.

 

“Yeah, yeah. I’m home now.” He hung up and wrapped an arm around Joey who had ran over to give him a hug. “Hey kiddo.” He said only to have Joey run up the stairs and inside the house.

 

“He’s excited to see Chloe and Caiden.” Claire explained and Ryan chuckled.

 

“I can tell.” They both walked inside and Ryan was surprised to see that Debra was already here, he figured he shouldn’t really be surprised. They were her kids, of course she was going to want to spend time with them before everyone else got here and demanded to see them.

 

“Maaaaaaaa.” Chloe yelled toddling over to Debra and holding up a piece of paper with bright scribbles all over it. Chloe scrambled onto her lap and babbled something about what the picture was supposed to be.

 

“You’re a lifesaver Ryan, Julia too.” Mike said taking the cakes from him and putting them in the fridge.

 

“All I did was remember before you.” He said sitting down and putting Caiden on his lap bouncing him softly.

 

“Sisisisisis!” Caiden hollered reaching his arms out to Chloe who was facing him sitting on her mother’s lap.

 

“I just got home and you already want down.” Ryan said giving him a gentle smile and sitting him beside Chloe on Deb’s lap.

 

“They’re so small.” Joey said walking in and smiling at the two cooing babies. “Can I hold him?” He asked turning to Ryan.

 

“Sure, come sit down.” He picked Caiden up and sat him on Joey’s lap. “Say Joey, Caiden.” Ryan said squatting down to his son’s level.

 

“Ooooy.” The adults laughed and Joey smiled.

 

“Close enough.” Joey said bouncing his leg like he had seen Ryan and Debra doing earlier.

“We late?” Ryan and Mike turned their heads to see Max poking her head in the doorway followed by her husband Keith and baby Mariah.

 

“Nah, come on in.” Ryan said taking her coat and draping it over the edge of the couch. Keith sat Mariah’s baby carrier down and followed everyone else into the kitchen. “You used to be that small.” He said nodding his head towards the sleeping baby.

 

“Yeah, like almost 30 years ago.” She said rolling her eyes.

 

“You grew up on me Max.” He said wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

 

“You have Chloe and Caiden.” She reminded him and he nodded.

 

“Yeah, and they’re growing up too.” He said, voice wavering slightly.

 

“Ryan...are you gonna cry?” Max asked raising an eyebrow and he shook his head.

 

“No, no I’m fine.” He said wiping at his eyes quickly.

 

“Ryan, they’re one. You have 17 more years before they graduate, and they’ll always be your babies. They’ll always be here somehow.” She said squeezing his shoulder.

 

“Anyone tell you you’re too smart for your own good?” He asked and they both walked in the kitchen.

 

“Hey, I was wondering where you went. ...Have you been crying?” Mike asked stepping closer.

 

“Nope, let’s sing.” He said and Mike shook his head.

 

“Ryan, it’s okay.” He replied kissing the older man’s cheek.

 

“They’re one now Mike, pretty soon they’ll be 18 and ready to leave.” He said and Mike shook his head.

 

“I think we have a while.” He said and their moment was interrupted by chocolate cake being hurled at Mike’s face.

 

“You have a little.” Ryan said pointing to Mike’s cheek.

 

“Thank you for pointing that out.” He said bringing his hand up and wiping the cake off. They both turned to see Chloe staring them down with beady blue eyes.

 

“Something tells me we should sing before I get hit with cake too.” Ryan said grabbing Mike a wet towel to get the rest of the chocolate off. Everyone nodded and sang the twins happy birthday. They both got a handful of cake and looked at each other before smashing it on the other’s face. “Well there’s one way to eat cake.” Ryan said with a chuckle.

 

“Hey Ryan?”

 

“Y-” He turned and was greeted by a face full of cake.

 

“You have a little something...everywhere.” He wiped the cake out of his eyes and glared at his partner.

 

“You’re luck there’s people here.” He growled and Mike swallowed visibly.

 

Later that night when the guests had left and the twins were sleeping soundly it was just him and Ryan cuddled on the couch in front of the fire. “Well...today was eventful.” Mike said looking up at him with soft eyes.

 

“That’s one way of putting it.” Ryan whispered and bit the inside of his lip. He moved Mike carefully and rummaged in his back pocket.

 

“Whatcha looking for?” Ryan held a finger up and smiled when he felt what he was looking for. “Ryan?” He tried again and Ryan walked over stopping in front of him.

 

“Right, I’m not really good at this kind of thing but.” He pulled the box out from behind his back and sat down beside Mike. “I want you to marry me Mike.” He whispered opening the box and Mike stared at him.

 

“You’re sure?” Mike asked raising an eyebrow.

 

“Yeah...unless you’re not.” Concern covering his face, he hadn’t really took that into consideration. His insecurities were cut off by Mike cradling his face and kissing him softly.

 

“I’d love to marry you Ryan.” He whispered against his lips. Ryan smiled and slid the ring onto Mike’s finger. “You know this means you’re stuck with me now.” Mike said looking up at him. Ryan smiled and nodded.

  
“I know, like I told you two years ago Mike. It’ll always be you.”

***********************************************************************************************

Chloe Emerson Weston Hardy

Age: 1 yr.

Caiden Anthony Weston Hardy

Age: 1 yr.

**Author's Note:**

> Again I only own Chloe, Caiden and the story. Well that's it for this series, I hope you all thoroughly enjoyed it. Again thanks to all the readers, commenters, kudos it means a lot to me.


End file.
